Lily's Birthday
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Miley catches Oliver blushing when she made a joke about him and Lily. Miley tricks Oliver into telling Lily that he likes her during her birthday party. LOLIVER ALL THE WAY!
1. Oliver's BooBoo

Miley's POV

I'm shopping with Oliver. He's my best _guy_ friend, Lily's my real best friend. But, anyways, Lily's not here because we're shopping for Lily's birthday present.

"I'm hungry." Oliver complained.

"Fine." I sighed, and pulled Oliver into a nearby pizza parlor. When we were in line to order, the 16-year-old guy in front of us pulled out his wallet and gave the clerk a twenty-dollar bill.

There must have been at lease 5 other 20s in that wallet.

"Ha! What's with all that money? The guy has a hot date tonight?" I whispered to Oliver.

"I'm not paying that much money on any girl, unless I've known her for a really long time and I really love her." Oliver said.

"That's good, because the only girlfriend you're gonna get is Lily!" I joked. That's when I noticed something different about the donut boy.

Oliver blushed crimson red. He also avoided my eye. Woah! Major news! That boy was crushing on Lily!

"O My God!!! Y-You're crushing on Lily???" I practically yelled. I saw a couple of heads turn my way, but thankfully none of them were familiar.

"Pssh. No." Oliver said. His face still had a tinge of pink on it.

"You _never_ do that 'pssh' thing unless you're trying to hide something!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

----------

Oliver's POV

Well, we've finished our birthday shopping for Lily. I bought her the new skateboard that she's been wanting for months. And it took a large chunk out of my paycheck and allowance too. A _really_ large chunk.

Unfortunately, Miley's on to me. She thinks I like Lily. I _do_ like Lily, but I'm not about to tell her _that_. Miley has a history of being unable to keep her mouth shut. Lily's bound to figure out soon if Miley knows.

"Oliver! OLIVER!!!" Miley yelled at me.

"What?" I replied, reluctantly.

"You _have_ to tell me if you like Lily or not!" Miley screeched.

"I don't! How many times do I have to tell you?" I replied, in my weak attempt to lie.

"Liar. I can tell by the way you're avoiding my eyes." Miley said. "Now tell the truth."

"Fine." I said, defeated. "I. Like. Lily. Happy?" I asked.

"Very." Miley replied with a satisfied smirk. "You _have_ to tell her at her party! And that skateboard! It looks soooo fancy. Lily will be so happy…I mean, I think she like you too!"

"Miles! You don't understand. Lily doesn't like me as more than a friend, and I've had a crush on her since 4th grade, when she kissed my boo-boo."

"She kissed your boo-boo?" Miley laughed. "That's something I want to see!"

I sighed. Miley was definitely going to tell Lily. But…as if reading my mind…

"Don't worry, Oliver. I won't tell Lily."

"Whatever." I simply said.

"Please! Oliver. Promise me you'll tell Lily at her party." Miley said.

"Fine. I promise." I replied.

Miley grinned and walked off in the opposite direction towards her house. It was only when she turned around the corner that I registered what I just said.

**Ooh! So what's Oliver going to tell Lily, and what's going to be her reply? **

**P.S. I'm soooo busy right now, with Marching Band, and Cross Country, and Swimming, and Soccer, and School's starting soon. I dunno if I can update, but I will as soon as I can. **

**Tomorrow's my last swimming class, but it's being replaced by Soccer in September. **


	2. The Party

Lily's POV

Today is my birthday. YAY!!!!!!!! I got up really early to set up my party. I really wanted it to be good, and impress Oliver. Yeah, I wanted to impress Oliver, my best friend of 11 years. I had a crush on him for a while now, but I decided that it's not too weird to have a crush on your best friend.

Miley went ballistic yesterday when she found out I liked Oliver. She tricked me into promising to tell Oliver I like him. That sneaky little…

Oh, yeah. Miley's my best friend, after Oliver. She came in 7th grade and we clicked. Now, she's the one I always talk to about girl stuff.

Oliver's POV

I got up really early today to get ready. I wanted to impress Lily so badly. I wrapped a ribbon around the skateboard, and hoped I wasn't overdressed.

I walked downstairs and looked over at Lily's house. There were already a couple of guests already at Lily's house, so I quickly ran over, not wanting to be late.

"Hey Oliver." Lily said, smiling as she let me in. I have to say, the birthday girl looked fantastic today. Doesn't she always?

"Hey, Lily." I replied, but I saw Lily staring open-mouthed at the skateboard.

"Y-You didn't have to get that for me." Lily stuttered.

"I didn't." I joked. Lily stared at me, surprised, until she caught the joke. She playfully slapped me on the arm.

"Oliver!" Lily laughed.

"Sorry. Happy Birthday, Lily." I said, handing the skateboard to Lily.

She grabbed it like it was a treasure and placed it on a coffee table. I walked into the living room to check out the party. Lily jumped in front of me and gave me a big hug. I stopped, with a surprised look on my face.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I never properly thanked you for the present!" Lily smiled. "I'll bet you loved that hug."

"I did." I tried my best to hide the blush. Luckily, Lily just smiled and walked off. Miley jumped in front of me and asked, "Did you tell her?'

"No. And stop asking me, Miley."

Lily's POV

I just hugged Oliver, and I thought I saw him _blush_. YAY!! I can't believe it. Maybe I should just tell him, but I'm still incredibly nervous. Oliver's talking to Miley right now. I heard my name a couple times, so I decided that they were talking about me.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I asked, questioningly.

Oliver looked nervous and started staring at the decorations in the living room.

"Oliver's got something important to tell you." Miley said quickly and grabbed Oliver's shirt before he could leave.

"What?" I asked.

"Um…Lily…I…" Oliver said.

"Yeah?" I asked, really curious now.

"I-I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Oliver said.

I stared at him wide-eyed, and in disbelief. Miley was about to slap him.

"I want to be more. Lily. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

My disappointed, lopsided mouth slowly turned into the widest smile that surely could have set a record.

I ran up to Oliver and hugged him. "Of course. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." I whispered.

"Since you kissed my boo-boo?" Oliver asked. I couldn't believe he still remembered that. "Maybe." I said, and then crashed my lips into his. The people surrounding us gasped at one time like one living creature.

I smiled into the kiss. My life could never get any worse.

All right, so I have an idea for a sequel. Let's say Oliver never told Lily that he liked her. What would happen?

I was thinking of putting Newt Livingston (Cory in the House) into this story. So, Newt is actually Lily's cousin! But Oliver doesn't know. He sees Lily giggling and talking with Newt, and thinks it's something more.

If you like the idea, please tell me via PM or review. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Sequel Part 1

Do to the massive amounts of reviews I've received for this story, (18) in three days, I've decided to write this sequel that I mentioned in the last chapter.

Oliver's POV

I got up really early today to get ready. I wanted to impress Lily so badly. I wrapped a ribbon around the skateboard, and hoped I wasn't overdressed.

I walked downstairs and looked over at Lily's house. There were already a couple of guests already at Lily's house, so I quickly ran over, not wanting to be late.

I rang the doorbell. Mrs. Truscott opened the door. "Good morning, Oliver, dear. Come in!" She said. She took the skateboard and set it on the coffee table next to the door.

I took a step in. The living room was really pretty, There were ribbons and balloons everywhere. I looked around and saw Todd, Melissa, Miley, and a couple other people, but Lily wasn't in sight.

"Hey, Oliver!" Miley bounded up to me. "When are you gonna tell Lily?"

"When I find her." I replied.

Lily's POV

I was really excited when my parents told me that my _rich_ cousin from Washington D.C. was coming to visit me for my birthday. His parents supplied the money for all this decorations, we could never have afforded this ourselves.

You see, Newt Livingston is my cousin. He lives in Washington D.C. where his dad works in the Senate and his mom is Supreme Court Judge. But Newt himself is extremely wacky and not at all like his parents. I think he and I share similar genes.

So Newt was rambling on about some band he had in Washington D.C., something called "DC3". Pretty creative if you ask me. Then he started talking about some guy called Cory and a girl called Meena.

I heard my mom greet Oliver, and soon heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Newt was rambling on about the President's daughter having a crush on him. I purposely started giggling when Oliver saw me, though it just encouraged Newt to go on. He was now on the topic of a li-"berry" and some guy called Sebastian.

Oliver's POV

I saw Lily _flirting_ with some guy I didn't even know. So I decided to go up and talk to them.

"Hey, Lily. Hey…"

"Newt." Newt said. "Newt Livingston."

"Hey, Newt. Listen…uh, Lily? I have something to ask you."

"Sorry kids, I hope I'm not interrupting." Mrs. Truscott stuck her head through the door. "I need to borrow Lily and Newt for a moment. I need to introduce them to the guests."

"Talk to you later, Ollie!" Lily said and walked out the door. Did Mrs. Truscott say _them_? Were Lily and Newt an "item"? And Miley was so sure that Lily liked me back…

**Once again, I'm sorry for the short update, but that's all you're going to get now. I'm really busy…waking up at 5:45 AM for Marching band and not coming home until 6:00 PM after X-Country. Luckily, HW hasn't started yet, but it will soon. I'll try and update soon! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Newton Livingston

Oliver left as soon as the cake was served. Lily said a quick bye, but then went and did something else. Oliver didn't bother to find out what it was.

He jumped onto his bed and lay there. Lily was the only thing he could think about. She was the only thing Oliver could thing about, although she was probably with _Newt_. I mean, who has a name named after an amphibian?

He turned around and stared at the roof. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the picture of him and Lily and the beach. He got up and stared at it. Then he looked out the window towards Lily's house.

He tiredly walked towards his computer and sat down.

You have 1 new friend invites Private Message 

_Hey Oliver. It's Newt. Lily's told me so much about you, so I decided to get to know you better. You're his best friend, right? Lily thinks _so_ highly of you, it's really quite amazing. Anyways, you like the guitar? I play it all the time…Lily might have mentioned my band, DC3…_

_Anyways, see you later!  
Newt Livingston_

Newt. Newt. Newt. _He_ was the reason that I lost the nerve to tell Lily how I feel. And now he has the nerve to IM me?

I started typing.

Hey, Newt. Yeah, I play a little guitar, I'm not in a band, though. I'm more of a surfboard and skateboard kind of guy…a little basketball now and then.

He instantly saw a reply.

_Cool! That's exactly what Lily likes to do too. You two have a lot in common. I can skate a little, but I can't surf. That's partly why I came to California, to learn to surf._

Oliver typed back

Cool. Well, my mom's calling me. I need to go.

Oliver's mom wasn't really calling him, but Newt didn't have to know. Before Newt could reply, Oliver exited IM.

He sighed and stood up. He might as well go to Miley's house.

"Lily's probably too busy cleaning up after the party." Oliver thought.

Years before, Oliver was always there helping Lily clean up. But this year, Newt insisted on helping, so Oliver just left.

Miley's POV

I fell sorry for Oliver. He just left. I noticed how Lily and Newt acted, but Oliver didn't even know they were cousins! Lily made me promise not to tell Oliver. Lily's just being stupid. She doesn't need to do all this stuff.

I heard the door open and spun around. Oliver walked in looking all grumpy. He jumped over the back of the couch and slouched down into it. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked, although I knew perfectly what was wrong.

"Nothing." Oliver grumbled.

"Sure…" I replied. "This has something to do with Lily, right."

"Duh." Oliver replied.

"Come on, Oliver. Give Newt a chance. Maybe Lily and Newt are just friends." I tried reassuring Oliver.

"Mhm. I doubt it. Did you see the way they were acting?" Oliver replied, swinging his arms around. He leapt up and walked out the back door, towards the beach back-yard.

I sighed and just sat there. There was absolutely nothing that I could do to convince him. I just needed a plan to make Lily stop acting stupid and Oliver to stop being stubborn.

Well, how did you like that chapter? It was short, I know, but I'm still busy.  

**Review please! I love it when you review. **

**The next chapter will be about Oliver and Newt's relationship, along with Oliver and Lily's.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for that really long wait! I am soooooo incredibly busy right now.

**WARNING: This chapter is my writing at it's worst. **

"Hey!! Wait up!"

I stopped.

"Dude. You're Oliver, right? Yeah, well, I sorta noticed that you were kinda…dark against me the past couple days. I just came to apologize for whatever I did wrong towards you." Newt said.

I sighed. "Newt. You don't have to apologize. There's nothing you can do about it." I stuck my iPod headphones into my ears and turned it onto Max Volume.

Newt didn't see the headphones. He just continued talking. "You see, I have this friend called Cory back in D.C. He has this crush on my other friend, Meena. The way Cory acts around Meena is similar to the way you act around Lily! I bet I could get you two together!"

Oliver just waved his hand at Newt, shooing him away. Unfortunately, if he had been listening, he would have heard what Newt said.

"Sorry. Jeez. Just trying to help." Newt replied.

All of a sudden, Lily jumped out of the bushes and landed on Oliver. They both fell down in a pile on the sand.

Oliver pulled out his headphones. "Lily!" He yelled.

Lily just giggled. "Sorry. You know how I love to scare you. Aww…you're blushing!" Lily smiled.

Oliver REALLY didn't want to talk to anyone at this moment, especially Lily. He couldn't quite understand why Lily was doing this in front of Newt, but it was awkward for him.

"Lily. I don't feel so good. I'm gonna go home now, alright?"

"Okay." Lily replied suspiciously.

After Oliver was out of earshot, Lily asked "What's up with him today?"

"I dunno. He's acting weird, and I think I know why." Newt followed Oliver, with Lily close behind.

I know that it sucked, but I am SWAMPED with homework right now, and I have the busiest schedule ever. I can't believe I managed to write this at all, with no proofreading or plot line at all. I might re-write it.


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Okay, I think I killed my Writer's Block on this story. Forgive me for the incredibly long wait.**

Oliver fished out his keys and opened the door.

Lily slapped herself on the head. Of course he would go home!

"Well, don't you have, like, a spare key to the house?" Newt asked.

"No…Why would I? I don't stalk him." Lily responded.

"Well…you guys just seemed like such close friends, so I just assumed…" Newt said.

"You assumed incorrectly." Lily didn't know why she was being so harsh. She just couldn't figure why Oliver was ignoring her.

"Come on." Lily motioned for Newt to follow her, and they both walked over to Oliver's front door.

"Knock the door." Lily whispered in Newt's ear.

"No, it was your idea, so you knock it!" Newt responded.

"I'm scared." Lily replied.

"So? You're still knocking the door if you want results." Newt stated. Lily sighed. She raised her fist, and was about to knock the door, when it quickly swung open. The final result was Lily's fist embedded in Oliver's forehead.

"Ouch." Oliver said sarcastically.

Lily quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry! I didn't mean to…I was going to knock the door."

"I know." Oliver responded. "I could hear you two bickering about who should knock from a mile away."

"Really?" Lily questioned.

"Yep. Of course I could hear you two. I mean, you guys are _perfect_ for each other." Oliver said.

Lily put her arms on her hips. "_Excuse me_? Are you trying to crack a joke, young man?" She asked, poking Oliver in the chest.

"No…What are you talking about?" Oliver raised his hands in false defeat.

"Well…I'll just leave you two alone with your own devices…" Newt said, and left.

Oliver watched Newt walk off in confusion. "You're boyfriend's fine with me talking with you…_alone_?" Oliver asked.

Lily looked at Oliver with a shocked look. "You thought that _Newt_ was my_boyfriend_?" Lily asked.

"Well…er…yeah. Isn't he?" He asked, now looking sheepish. Oliver now knew what the answer was.

"Of course not! He was my COUSIN!" Lily yelled. Oliver was taken aback. He wasn't expecting the fact that Newt was Lily's cousin.

"Well…it-it was an honest mistake…" Oliver tried to defend himself.

Lily just giggled. "Ha. I set you up for that one! I wanted to see how you would take it, and you didn't take it so well. You even seemed _jealous_!" Lily emphasized.

"What? No!" Oliver replied a little too quickly, his face turning a dark shade of crimson.

"Oh really?" Lily teased.

"Yes, really." Oliver teased back. Their faces were slowly inching closer together.

"Then why were you so angry when you saw Newt and I together?" Lily asked.

"I-I was…"

"Oliver. You are so pathetic." Lily said. The small gap between their lips that might have been able to fit a piece of paper was quickly destroyed, as they crashed into each other, fitting like two lost pieces of a puzzle.

As they were Earthlings, and therefore Oxygen breathing creatures, they had to break apart and take a large gulp of air.

"Mhmm…You're a good kisser, Oliver. Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Lily asked.

Oliver blushed. "Er…I guess TV never lies." He grinned sheepishly. Lily didn't know why, but she suddenly fell into Oliver's arms upon seeing that grin she loved so much.

**There. I finished that. Hope it was satisfactory to all of you who waited so long to read it! R&R!!**


End file.
